p0rtaled
by LoganwithLcapped
Summary: You can submit a character and I might use it. Logan, a 11 year old boy who is crazy and smart gets telep0rted to invader zim. rated k/t for randomness. chapters get longer
1. Chapter 1

Hello fan people of fan fiction, I am slogan here with a fan fic called _portaled._

Disclaimer: I don't own a TV show or made a game.

(Logan's POV)

I was watching _Invader ZIM_ on _YOUTUBE_. "I wish I was there." I said out loud. Suddenly I had an idea. "TRAVAKE DEFORCE TO INVADER ZIM. TRAVAKE DEFORCE TO PORTAL." I yelled. It wasn't until now that I realized I said portal instead of invader ZIM. Suddenly a portal took me away.

(DIB'S POV)

"YOU INCELINT FOOL-BOY" ZIM said, yelling at me with his finger pointed at me. Suddenly a portal with a boy who looked like me without the scythe hair appeared. "WAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLES!" he yelled, throwing waffles everywhere. I think I peed my pants. Then ZIM'S robot dog appeared and threw salted nuts everywhere in his base.

(ZIM'S POV)

_What just happened! _I thought. "This is a skin condition." I said. "Yeah right" the Dib looking boy said in a tone I did not know. "GIR GO GRAB THE DIBS!" I yelled. "OKEY DOKEY LOKEY (Disclaimer: I do not own it)." GIR said.

(GIR'S POV)

I DID WHAT MAH MASTAH SAID AND SHOWED THEM A PIC OF MAH MASTAH AND SMALL HEAD DIB (Logan) WALKED TOZ IT AND PUTTED A MUSTACH ON HIM.

(LOGAN'S POV)

I laughed at what I did. GIR and Dib laughed too. ZIM just got angry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _"WARNING SCP ALERT WARNING"_ the computer said. A screen popped up with people standing

Who is this SCP thing, how does ZIM know about them and where are they at. Find out next time. R & R if you want to.


	2. Another Chapter

Welcome back to P0RTLED. I will use any OC even from guests. Next chapter I will put my brother in it. Also I make stories long with detail sometimes. I put random stuff in the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own TV or the SCP foundation.

(Agent Blow Pop's POV)

"D-CLASS personnel ready" Agent Pipe said. I kicked the door down and saw two kids that look the same, a dog that's obviously a robot, an alien and a toilet in the kitchen. "Waffle?" the kid that had a smaller head said holding a waffle while I tranquilized him. (TIME SKIP).

(Logan's POV)

I woke up and looked around. A room that had a bed, a toilet, a fridge, a toy box, a sink with normal stuff for hygiene and a shower. I also saw a door and DIB on the bed so I shook him up. "Wake up there's an alien." I yelled. He jumped to his feet. "Alien? Where?" he said. 5 minutes later he realized there was no alien. "Hey!" he said. "I meant the one in the room in front of us!" I said looking out the locked door's window. In the room in front of us were ZIM and GIR looking back at us. I went towards the toy box and opened it. The content included: 11 books, 11 pants, 11 shirts and a big box of frozen waffles.

(DIB'S POV)

Who is this person? A robot made by GIR? A boy that is me from another universe (fact)? At the same time as I was thinking, GIR woke up in the other room and went into the contents of the box in the room and pulled out a box of frozen waffles and some how he cooked the waffles then woke up zim for waffled flavored waffles. I looked at the boy and said "Who are you?" "Logan." He said.

(GIR'S detailed POV)

After I made waffles I opened the locked door and also opened the other door so they can escape with us. "WAIT! I want SCP-387!" Logan said (Don't ask me how he knows). So we ran towards the facility that has it. When we got in the room, we grabbed the box of legos, and ran towards the exit until I saw SCP-442. I grabbed and it handed it to Logan and suddenly the exit was closing slowly and Logan told every one to hold hands and we did and he turned on the timer and in ten seconds we made it through the exit before it closed on us. "Bust" Logan said

Still waiting for that OC thing. Disclaimer: I only own a computer. R&R!


	3. my new OC's

**Hello people I am sorry for such short chapters and I will make up for it and this is the longest one so Far. Enjoy. Sorry for taking me so long**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to have a show but I can't get one no matter how many letters I send to them**.

(Zim's POV)

I couldn't believe my squidiliespooch. A thing that is not a FBI. Now that I am free, I will go to my Tallest.

(NEW OC'S POV)

I am looking at my computer in disbelief. A vortex that had opened on my computer. I decided to jump in.

(Logan's POV)

I was having a conversation with Gaz about pizza and the toppings. "Cheese is better" Gaz said holding her game slayer. "I know I-" I was cut off because of a crash. I gave the pizza box to Gaz and I ran to where the crash had happened. _Please not Zim_ I thought. Once I was at the crash I saw my brother and Odd (Disclaimer: I do not own Odd because he is from CL) unconscious. I put Odd on one shoulder and Trevor on the other.

(Dib's POV)

I was thinking about Logan. He had black hair, glasses and brown eyes. (Dib has grey or brown eyes) Some how I got to learn all about him. Soon I saw him in an abandoned house pacing all worried like. I decided to knock on the door.

(Logan's POV)

KNOCK KNOCK! "Who's there?"

"Dib"

"Dib who?"

"How many Dibs do you know?"

I opened the door to see Dib about to talk a mile a minute.

"Whereareyoufromareyouanalienwhyareyousorandomwhya reyoucrazyerthanGirwhy-" (Translation: Where are you from? Are you an alien? Why are you so random? Why are you crazier than Gir? Why-) "Earth, no, I was born with it, because I can translate him and can throw a party, because I know all kinds of pizza." I said. Dib was shocked to see him know all the questions including the last one.

**How do you like he chapter that's not so random. Still waiting for OC's for this and REVIEW AND READ!**


End file.
